


Hello, My Impossible Girl

by DoctorWhoObsessed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Doctor Who References, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoObsessed/pseuds/DoctorWhoObsessed
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. You know the first words your soulmate will say to you as it is tattooed on your arm. This is also true for Marinette, a baker’s daughter from France; and Tim, the adopted son of a billionaire.On Marinette’s arm were the words: Hello, My Impossible Girl.On Tim’s arm were the words: Run You Clever Boy, And Remember.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	Hello, My Impossible Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, so please be nice.

Everyone has a soulmate. You know the first words your soulmate will say to you as it is tattooed on your arm. This is also true for Marinette, a baker’s daughter from France; and Tim, the adopted son of a billionaire.

On Marinette’s arm were the words: Hello, My Impossible Girl.

On Tim’s arm were the words: Run You Clever Boy, And Remember.

_____________________________________________________________________

Marinette’s childhood was typical, wasn’t it? With her parents working in the bakery all the time; endless hours to herself. She had always wondered about her words. She looked up the phrase on her arm when she became old enough to read. Nothing came up except a show called Doctor Who. Curious, Marinette watches the first season of the 2005 version, and then the second and then the third. Soon she had watched all the way to season seven.

This is where she meets Clara Oswald: the Impossible Girl. When this came up Marinette might have fallen out of her chair.

________________________________________

After having been Paris’s heroine for 4 years and having to deal with Chat Noir’s advances; The seventeen-year-old has finally defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura, who turned out to be Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur. Now the last thing to do is take Chat Noir’s miraculous.

“Hello, m’lady,” a voice says behind her, “are you ready to admit we are soulmates.”

Ladybug turns around and meets a pair of toxic green eyes.

“Chat, we’ve been over this. You are NOT my soulmate. You didn’t say my words.”

Chat’s hands dart out to grab her arms, “Aww, m’lady, you know that you can’t defeat akumas on your own.”

Ladybug twists out of his grip, “Chat, for the last time I am not your lady. And I have defeated plenty of akumas on my own. Not that that will happen anymore as I’ve defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

“Who were they?”

“Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur.”

Chat drops to his knees in shock, Ladybug takes the opportunity to take his miraculous. She then immediately swings away.

When she gets home and de-transforms she looks at Tikki, “I think it’s time for a clean break.”

Tikki nods. The other kwamis come out and start to grab all of the things Marinette still uses. After everything is gathered, Marinette looks around one last time, before looking at Kalki and nodding.

“Take me wherever I need to go.” She says then falls through a portal holding the Miracle Box.

_____________________________________________________________________

Tim’s research on his soulmark was much the same as Marinette’s; not that he knew that. He started the series later at 14 when he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. He also fell over when he heard his words; most likely because of too much coffee and too little sleep.

___________________________________________

Tim had become obsessed with Doctor Who, which concerned his brothers, mainly Dick, as he would freak out over the weirdest things; angel statues, screwdrivers, gas masks, and Wi-Fi. But everything was somewhat normal until--

Tim had found a Doctor Who convention and literally screamed. All of the BatFam heard and sprinted to Tim. They busted down his door and looked for danger, their respective weapons out, . . . only to find Tim on the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________

Marinette’s reaction was similar to Tim’s, only she kept squealing. She immediately started planning her outfit. She loved the outfit that Clara’s Oswin version wears, so the bluenette immediately goes to her new favorite fabric store and finds just the right red fabric for her [costume](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253Doswin%252Boswald%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253Deo4psfR4V93xmM%2525252CVCv76BjUnBwqCM%2525252C_%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kTpXNhDVBSHgOJ4fF7lVVvoZRrLhw%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwivhdma0dDuAhXVsZ4KHXzRBekQ_h16BAhCEAE%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253DXNIglSIo8tGtvM%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637303000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw38Qw6YrD_xwE4fHF1o98Io&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637318000&usg=AOvVaw17Cs5GI_-BTZke6ywxj1Jv).

_______________________________________________

This is it. The day is finally here. The Doctor Who Convention. Marinette was ready and gathered Tikki and Plagg to come with her, just in case.

_______________

Marinette makes her way through the convention, unbothered until someone holding a camera asks if they can film her for something, she agrees.

The cameraperson grabs her wrist and drags her to a seventeen or eighteen-year-old man dressed as the [Eleventh Doctor](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253DEleventh%252Bdoctor%252Basylum%252Bof%252Bthe%252Bdaleks%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253DEg7i1ozsQ7E-hM%2525252Cb9lC4DKjMMQuXM%2525252C_%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kR06tixdbHFX7lok6H1TszNOcADcg%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwiX5uLzqtHuAhVYrJ4KHcvNDEEQ_h16BAgyEAE%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253D4dcqSzav8NwM7M%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637304000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw2mM6v7HtF8Tihm8X3Qv59m&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637319000&usg=AOvVaw2h_ERx9aWzlv6TfLdf73Qb).

“Alright, I want to know your favorite line said by the person you’re dressed as to the other person,” the cameraperson says.

Marinette goes first and says simply, “Run you clever boy, and remember.”

At this the man’s head shoots up and he replies with, “Hello, my Impossible Girl.” His voice filled with emotion. This time it’s Marinette who stares as she hears her words. A warmth covers her body starting from her arm and staying in her chest.

“Are you my soulmate?” she whispers, scared of rejection.

“Yes,” he whispered back.

“I’m Marinette, your soulmate.” she introduced herself.

“I’m Tim, your soulmate,” he said back.

The cameraperson, who had stopped filming after they’d said their words, wisely backed out of their conversation.

Meanwhile, Marinette felt some incessant tugging on her belt and excused herself, somewhat hastily, to the bathroom. When she made it to one of the single bathrooms the two kwamis phased through her belt pouches.

“That’s your real cat,” Plagg announced.

“And,” Tikki added, “Since you’re the guardian, you can tell whomever you want about the miraculous.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. That’s my real cat? And I can tell him about the miraculous?” Marinette questioned, still somewhat dazed at meeting her soulmate.

“Yes!” Tikki and Plagg chorused.

_____________________________________

Tim’s mind was still racing as he watched Marinette walk away. He’d found his soulmate! Was one of the thoughts on a continuous loop in his head. He was also debating whether or not to ask her to move into the manner to be closer to him.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he barely noticed that Marinette had returned. When he finally noticed her he blurted out the question he’d been debating, “Will you move in with me?”

Marinette, surprised, agreed on the spot. They exchanged numbers and Tim called Alfred to come pick them up, as Marinette had taken a taki and Tim had been driven by Alfred.

________________________________

After she moved into the manor, Marinette pulled Tim aside and gave him the ring without telling him what it was. Needless to say, his reaction was again much the same as Marinette’s when given a miraculous. Which is to say he also freaked out and called it a cat-mouse, to which Plagg and Mullo took offense as Mullo looked like a mouse and Plagg looked like a cat. Which they felt should be obvious.

After being chewed out by two small deities? Gods? Concepts? Immortal beings with great power? Tim put on the ring. And as a result became even more chaotic than ever. Marinette joined him as a coffee zombie. They also could probably take over the world by accident.

_____________________________________________________________________

It’s been six months since Marinette has moved into the manor, since then she has given Tim the Cat miraculous, making him even more chaotic than ever, and told him about the miraculous. They’ve held off on telling the rest of the BatFam except Alfred, who had been a peacock before it was lost. In the meantime they’ve taken great pleasure in trolling the other occupants of the manor besides Alfred, who is in on it of course.

Marinette and Tim regularly called each other either Bug and Kitten respectively or My Impossible Girl and Clever Boy.

Tim, first changed the Wi-Fi name to ┓┏ 凵 =╱⊿┌┬┐, freaking out the rest of the BatFam. All of whom were wondering if it was safe to click on.

Next, Marinette had Trixx make an illusion on everyone’s bare arms, when they were in a room with either Tim or Marinette, of tally marks. Trying to make everyone think it was the [Silence](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253Dsilence%252Bdoctor%252Bwho%252Bfull%252Bbody%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253DBrN-x7fwpPlqfM%2525252Cr1CzKq9q4vFQ4M%2525252C_%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kR1zq_jJQur1HIUT-ecLlMKJOZq9A%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwiD8dnd99HuAhXRGTQIHeKeBEQQ9QF6BAgPEAE%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253DRRJWDEx9oqT8xM%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637306000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw27t91noyOLFJTvETFKyvMG&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637321000&usg=AOvVaw2eIwldZCsAV40MwchglRC6). Again, all of the BatFam were freaking out.

Lastly, Tim made a fully functioning, remote-control [Dalek](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253Ddalek%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253DHTNN_awsrzNS0M%2525252CkrLqMYHq9WINCM%2525252C_%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kQ_fjgB4Yu_0DCittwVJaGGrxpetA%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwiO1vaC9tHuAhUfJDQIHS1zCxkQ_h16BAg6EAE%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253DHTNN_awsrzNS0M%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637307000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw2C1oKq6QB9dtZlpPrnlxG4&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637321000&usg=AOvVaw2GLV3T1WEMpCij2WONfxcy). The laser or death ray, of course, was replaced by a light show. He controlled it to shout, “EXTERMINATE.” or “EXPLAIN.” when commanded by him. The plan was a one-off, meaning this was a one-time thing, as when the BatFam realized what actually happened they wouldn’t fall for it again. Marinette would be the one to be “killed” by the Dalek.

When she was “killed” and turned out fine. The whole family said they would watch Doctor Who to get them to stop with the pranks. They also told Marinette about their nightly activities and Marinette, in turn, told them about the miraculous and the kwamis and the situation that was Paris.

They all ended up watching all of NewWho, and their favorite Doctors are as follows:

Alfred: Ten, he was very polite and cared for his [companions](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253Dtenth%252Bdoctor%252Bcompanions%252Bpictures%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253Dyb5e5z9w09N6-M%2525252CM6gxHLJV_4dOZM%2525252C_%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kTXzIwVJC09umjSmzodrmu2l9WZeQ%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwiRudqY9NruAhWROn0KHbY7D8IQ9QF6BAgQEAE%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253Ds6Ce5Y33e7zaDM%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637307000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw0l9hjsLGboUKO2Np7-MilB&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637321000&usg=AOvVaw3afADrV7fTYQlrKwXBDzgf).

Bruce: Nine, he identifies with the [Ninth Doctor](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253Dninth%252Bdoctor%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253DIDhTW-RpQJTWnM%2525252CraFQGR-1itNp3M%2525252C%2525252Fm%2525252F06bnt8%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kR2mG7lXnx5I0h0ccMeP8ytAJC64g%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwiktZCVw9ruAhXxOX0KHU2KAX8Q_B16BAguEAE%2526cshid%253D1612795441071314%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253DZhf2Y1TQ4kYn4M%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637308000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw32Z2eKMS2Lc4AWHJNLwwp4&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637321000&usg=AOvVaw0E-0CatEEeM3Vn4c5NGVgl).

Dick: Eleven, he also identifies with this Doctor.

Jason: Ten, he’s got [Great](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253D10th%252Bdoctor%252Bhair%252Btrembles%252Bwith%252Bemotion%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253DzGU5Jmep6_p4EM%2525252C4M4uB4hweKY_HM%2525252C_%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kQYL8qbHabE_p1-ruO7gIqzdLNOjw%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwjuoe78vNruAhWBLn0KHaAFAbUQ9QF6BAgMEAE%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253DDkM48jS6L2ssYM%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637308000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw0ZjRlnGdFMUgCixDba68P3&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637322000&usg=AOvVaw1h-EFyz04x8J6tfKACmsOT) Hair.

Tim: Eleven, the one that helped him find his soulmate.

Marinette: Same as Tim.

Damien: 12, because his [eyebrows are independently grumpy](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://www.google.com/search?q%253D12th%252Bdoctor%252Beyebrows%252Bmeme%2526rlz%253D1CAOLTF_enUS938%2526tbm%253Disch%2526source%253Diu%2526ictx%253D1%2526fir%253D2j_QblP7cv8qVM%2525252CWQo9hj-qO6xhiM%2525252C_%2526vet%253D1%2526usg%253DAI4_-kTNg8Sk-rCe5c7KjYExWzkM4qpOYQ%2526sa%253DX%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwjy1fXZw9ruAhWtL30KHeP6BY4Q9QF6BAgOEAE%2526safe%253Dactive%2526ssui%253Don%2523imgrc%253D2j_QblP7cv8qVM%2526surl%253D1%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;source%3Deditors%26amp;ust%3D1612833637309000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw1GtbjekyYI-rVTznbkNitK&sa=D&source=editors&ust=1612833637322000&usg=AOvVaw0wNQNFrXg7sV70XfAfJwod).

And, if Marinette and Tim kissed during the episodes, no one minded.


End file.
